Nothing Left to Live For
by normanlovesshayda
Summary: Keatyn knew being alone was best in this world. She learned from experience. But when a man stumbles upon the house she is staying in, she's forced along to his group. They hate each other to the very core but in this world, there's no room to be picky, and it seems as if underneath all that gruffness and anger that comes with Daryl Dixon is an overwhelming desire for her. DARYL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I really like the idea of this fanfic, so I decided to post it on here, too (instead of just Instagram.) So, here it is!**

**The Walking Dead is not mine, only the OCs that you don't regonize from the show are mine.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I came to terms a long time ago that being alone is better. Ya can sneak in quieter, get what ya need, and get out. I found an old farmhouse after I escaped the people I thought I could trust. I went inside to find an actual bed. It pains me that I'm overjoyed because I can sleep in a bed for a night. But that's just the way things are now. Everyone says that they could be able to survive the zombie apocalypse. Heck, I said it. I used to watch those movies and think the survivors were the most stupid people ever. I would yell at the screen to not go into that house, but they would, as always. Bye bye, survivors. I got kicked out of the movie theaters for screaming at Tallahassee on Zombieland. But there's a huge difference in thinking you can survive the zombie apocalypse and ACTUALLY surviving the zombie apocalypse. I found that out the hard way.

"I can board up those windows and actually live in this place for a while..." I said out loud. Maybe there is a downside to being alone. I really wished I had someone to talk to besides myself. I've been alone for about a month, and it's kinda driving me insane. But being with a group is dangerous. Rather talk to myself than get killed talking to other people. Well that's my opinion anyways. "Not very much supplies here." I noted as I searched the kitchen. "Seems like I need to make a run to the town 'fore it gets dark." I grabbed my crossbow, put my knife in my sheath, and tucked my gun in my back waist-band. Better safe than sorry. I went and hopped in the truck. I started it and sped out of the driveway, headed towards the town.

"Fast, Carter. In and out. Don't waste time gawking at dead people or anything." I reminded myself. I parked the truck a mile away from town, so I don't attract the unwanted. Walking there, I became thirsty. "There better be some water bottles in this town." I said, wiping sweat off my forehead. I opened the door to a pharmacy. There was a cardboard sign that in the window that said 'YAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND GOD BLESS'. Talk about southern hospitality. I walked to the 'Feminine Hygiene' area and grabbed some tampons. I moved to get a first aid kit that was behind the counter, and grabbed some ibuprofen. I'm not going to loot this place dry. Take what I need, it said. I walked across the street to a dollar store and got my bow ready, just in case. I stepped inside and went straight to the back, where it had been unscathed of the looters. There was a walker, but I took my machete out and sliced it through its head. All good. I grabbed some boxes of canned food, some water cases, and was on my way. It was quite a heavy load, but I made it to the truck without trouble.

I unloaded my supplies when I arrived back to the old farmhouse. It wasn't a very bad run, I thought. But I need more food. The canned food won't last forever. I need to go hunting.

"Gotta eat something." I told myself as I grabbed a can of beans. I'm really not a fan of beans, but that seemed to be the only thing I had. I turned to the mirror. "Gross." I hadn't had a shower since right after all this happened. I sat my food down and grabbed a rag to wipe my face off. There was some dried walker blood on my cheek. I grabbed my last pair of clean clothes. It was a white tank-top, bra, and some jeans. I guess I'm going to have to find a stream or something to clean my filthy clothes in. I stripped my shit and bra, and was latching my bra when the front door swung open. I latched it in record time and turned with my gun cocked and loaded in a matter of seconds.

"Holy shit woman! Got some clothes on!" A man yelled, covering his eyes. I kept my hands on my gun, not worried 'bout him seeing me in a bra. I just didn't want this stranger to hurt me or anything. "Ya decent?" He asked after a minute. I still hadn't moved.

"What do ya want?" I asked suspiciously. He peeked through his hands and saw that I still wasn't dressed. I almost laughed at the sight of this rough and tough redneck peeking through his hands to see if I was 'decent', but I decided not to, considering the situation I was in.

"Not answering until ya out yer shirt on." He said stubbornly.

"Then git out. I'm not taking my hands off this gun." I told him. I then noticed his crossbow slung across his shoulder. He took it off and sat it on the ground.

"There, now put the damn shirt on." He faced away from me so I could put my shirt on. In lightning speed I had my shirt on and my hand back on my gun.

"What do ya want?" I asked again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about that last chapter being really short. I didn't really recognize how short it was until ****WeLiveTheNow**** told me. Haha so anyways, I'm pretty excited that I already had a review! My other Walking Dead fanfiction didn't start out this well. Okay, now back to the story...**

"Just out hunting." He said bluntly.

"Oh." I decided to drop my gun, but kept it out of my waist-band just in case.

" there anyone else here?" I've heard that question before, multiple times actually. Instantly, I was back on guard.

"nope. Just me." He grunted. What does that even mean? He just walked out the door.

"Wait, do ya know of a river or somethin anywhere near here?" I chased after him.

"There's a stream about a quarter of a mile from here, west." He told me. "Although ya probably won't be able to find it."

"Ya, why not?'' I was entertained at his comment about girls and their sense of direction.

"Yer a woman. Women don't know shit about direction.''

"Oh really?"

"yes. really." He didn't bat an eyelash.

"Thanks anyways." I turned and grabbed my dirty clothes and can of beans. I walked out to where he was and shut the door behind me. I walked past him and into the forest, heading West. I could hear him faintly following me, close enough for me to be in his sight, but far enough to where he thought I couldn't hear his footsteps. But I was an expert hunter. My ears were keen to noise, especially footsteps, with what all the geeks roaming about these days.

I kept walking 'til I met with the stream. I turned my back from it to face the man.

"Women don't know shit about direction." I said in a manly voice, smirking at him.

"Shut up." It bothered him that I had found the stream. I sat down and started scrubbing the dirt off my clothes on a rock. "Oh and I don't talk like that."

"Yeah ya do." I told him simply. Oh how I miss my washing machine.

"No, I don't."

"Ya have a manly man voice with a hick accent." I told him.

''Just my accent. How I always talked. But you, ya sound about the same. A little more on the redneck side though."

"My family, redneck? Hah." I shook my head.

"What are they, then?" He seemed like he generally didn't care, probably thinkin I would take it as a rhetorical question.

"Were." I corrected him. "They were some city folk. I'm talking big city. My dad was the governor of Texas."

"Ah. So that's where the redneck came in."

"Nope. I stayed with my grandparents on their ranch in Oklahoma to get away from everything. Moved out of their home right when I got of legal age, though." I told him. "My pa taught me how to hunt, track, camp... really he taught me everything that has kept me alive in this world. He taught me how to survive."

"Yer a tracker?" He scoffed, sitting down a couple feet away from me.

"Scoffing, huh? Ya don't think I could be a tracker? That's sexism. I know how to track. Simple things, nothing fancy. I really just learned the basics."

"Then what were you?" He narrowed his eyes. He was kind of a dick, honestly.

"Well I was in the Army for 2 years 'fore I came back and decided to become a doctor." He looked shocked for a second before he went back to an emotionless state.

"A doc and a veteran? We could use ya at camp." He thought out loud.

"Rather not." I told him standoffish.

"Why's that?" He looked appauled. Then it turned into anger.

"Well, for one, I don't even know yer name." I stated. "And for two, I don't do groups."

"Why?" He really didn't care, but I answered anyways.

"Just bad experiences I guess.'' I involuntarily shuddered as the images went through my head at the thought of the survivors I had encountered.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm leaving." He stood up suddenly, which surprised me.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. Ya don't want to come to the farm anyways. Shoulda known." He shook his head. "Stupid bitch." He muttered.

"What did ya just call me?" I had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. It was the surprised attack which let me be able to pin him. I wouldn't be able to if he weren't in shock. He was strong.

"Stupid bitch." He told me while underneath me. He wasn't trying to get up. If he'da tried he would be able to get up easily.

"Big mistake, buddy." I ruffled his hair. "Ya know what? How about I go to yer stupid farm, meet yer group, and figure it out from there. No promises I'll stay, but I'll meet 'em.''

''Whatever."

We walked a long way to get to the farm he was taking me to. I was afraid he'd pull a move on me or something, so I always stayed behind him. I could tell he didn't like that.

"We're almost here." He told me sharply. I put my hands to my necklace, fumbling with it. I do that when I'm nervous. I studied the two wedding rings on the necklace and tears welled up at the thought.

The man noticed my little moment, but thankfully, he didn't ask. I hadn't cried in months. I figured I shouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing my tears. It just excites them more. So, I hardened. Now, I don't trust anyone. At all. I've met up with some groups of survivors in a couple of towns while I was gathering supplies, but they all have the same look and same speech. 'Are ya alone? No pretty woman like ya should be wondering out in this world alone. Come back to our camp. We have women there who will getcha cleaned up.' The speech varies sometimes, but it was generally the same. If ya went with them, ya probably won't be comin back. If ya didn't go with them, ya probably won't be alive very long, so it won't matter. The only reason I survived the last few weeks were because of my advanced military training, and my hunting skills from Pa.

"Ya know, these people aren't that bad." The man told me. I still didn't know his name...

"Ya never know. Most groups that I meet with, they all say the same thing you told me back at the river. But when you find out who they really are, or they take you back to their 'nice camp with other women who will getcha cleaned up' ya find out that's not tue." The man had a look of 'What the hell have you been though?!'

"Then why'd ya come with me?" He looked confused.

"Cause yer harmless." I told him simply.

"Ya don't know that."

"Really? Ok. Well, first thing, do you want to rape me and make my family watch?" I asked him. He had a look of anger in his eyes. "And secondly, do you want to kill us afterwards? Cause if ya do, then THAT'S when I'll worry about ya. Ya don't have that insane look in yer eyes like the other groups I've encountered." He didn't say anything. Just walked ahead into a small camp where there was a RV, some cars, a truck, and a jeep. There was a big campfire that had been recently extinguished. Multiple people were walking about the campsite, doing different tasks.


End file.
